Ancient Language
The Ancient Language was the language of the elves. It was used to command and regulate magic. Each act of magic was linked to a specific word (cf. "brisingr - fire" was the command word for controlling fire with magic). Therefore, the more knowledge one had of the Ancient Language, the more magical ability. It was impossible to lie in the Ancient Language; words spoken in the language were unquestionably true, although it was said that the elves were masters at saying one thing and meaning another. Because of the candid nature of the language, oaths of allegiance and similar compacts were usually conducted in it, ensuring they would not be broken. Names in the Ancient Language were "true names" - the knowledge of one's true name was a source of power and control. Most speakers of the Ancient Language kept their true names secret. On a related note, the real name of the Ancient Language - the knowledge of which would have been a great power in itself due to the language's ability to manipulate - was unknown. History The Ancient Language was first developed by the Grey Folk to help them control magic. When the Grey Folk died out, the elves adopted the language. By the time of the New Rider War, it was universally recognized as the elven language. Real-world connections Author Christopher Paolini based the Ancient Language on the languages of the ancient Norse and Celtic peoples. For example, "Galbatorix" is the combination of the Welsh words "galba" - meaning "big" - and "torix" - meaning "king". In Paolini's own words: "When I was writing the first draft for Eragon, I needed to invent a word that meant fire; it was supposed to come from an “ancient language” that is always used with magic. Since my parents owned a dictionary of word origins, I pulled it off the shelf and flipped through it. Eventually I found an obscure Old Norse word, brisingr, that meant fire, and I loved it so much, I decided to base the rest of my language on Old Norse. To find more words, I went online and dug up various Old Norse dictionaries, although I have been known to invent a word now and then when the story requires it! As far as the grammar and pronunciation of my “ancient language” go, they bear absolutely no resemblance to Old Norse as I wanted to give it my own twist." http://www.shurtugal.com/?id=trilogy/christopher/qanda Many have criticized the Ancient Language, however, maintaining that it consists mostly of Old Norse words replacing English words in a sentence. According to the critics, this is unlike Tolkien's Quenya, which had an actual grammar and new words. Translations Words * adurna - water * Aiedail - The Morning Star * Argetlam - Silver Hand * äenora - broad * arget - silver * blöthr - halt, stop * breoal - family, house * brisingr - fire * delois - a green-leafed plant with purple flowers; perhaps similar to a violet * dras - city * dvergar - Dwarves * ebrithil - master * edoc'sil - unconquerable * edur - a tor, prominence * eitha - go, leave * ethgri - invoke * fairth - picture (more specifically, a picture taken by magical means) * finiarel - an honorific for a young man of great promise * gánga aptr - to go backward * gánga fram - to go forward * garjzla - light * haldthin - thornapple * hlaupa - run * hljödhr - silent * hvitr - white * iet - my (informal) * jierda - break, hit * kodthr - catch * lethrblaka -bat,the Ra'zac's mounts,leather flapper (literally) * letta - stop (imperative) * malthinae - to bind or hold in place; confine * nalgask - a mixture of beeswax and hazelnut oil used to moisten the skin * pömnuria - my (formal) * rïsa - rise (imperative) * seithr - witch * Shur'tugal - Dragon Rider * skölir - shield * sköliro - shielded * skulblaka - dragon,scale flapper (literally) * slytha - sleep * svit-kona - a formal honorific for an elf woman of great wisdom * thrysta - thrust, compress * vanyali - elf * Varden - Warders * vodhr - a male honorific of middling praise * vöndr - a thick, straight stick * vor - a male honorific for a close friend * wyrda - fate * Wyrdfell - elven name for the Forsworn * yawë - a bond of trust * zar'roc - misery Phrases * Agaetí Blödhren - Blood-oath Celebration * Aí varden abr du Shur'tugals gata vanta. - A warden of the Riders lacks passage. * Aiedail - the morning star * älfr ach thornessa - he does this * älfrinn ero aí koma ramrsja - she was a strong-looking woman * Argetlam - Silver Hand * Atra esterní ono thelduin/Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr/Un du evarínya ono varda. - May good fortune rule over you/Peace live in your heart/And the stars watch over you. * Atra gülai un ilian taught ono un atra ono waíse skölir frá rauthr. - Let luck and happiness follow you and may you be a shield from misfortune. * Atra gülai un ilian taught ono un atra ono waíse sköliro frá rauthr. - Let luck and happiness follow you and may you be shielded from misfortune. * Atranosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya. - Let us be warded from listeners. * Bjartskular - Brightscales * Böetq istalri! - Broad fire! * Brakka du vanyalí sem huildar Saphira un eka! - Reduce the magic that holds Saphira and me! * Dagshelgr - Hallowed Day * Deloi moi! - Earth, change! * Domia abr Wydra - Dominance of Fate (book) * Draumr kópa - dream stare * Du Fells Nángoröth - The Blasted Mountains * Du Fyrn Skulblaka - The Dragon War * Du grind huildr! - Hold the gate! * "Du Silbena Datia" - "The Sighing Mists" (a poem song) * Du Súndavar Freohr - Death of the Shadows * Du Völlar Eldrvarya - The Burning Plains * Du Vrangr Gata - The Wandering Path * Du Weldenvarden - The Guarding Forest * Eka aí friai un Shur'tugal! - I am a Rider and a friend! * ''Fethrblaka, eka weohnata néiat haina ono. Blaka eom let lam. - Bird, I will not harm you. Flap to my hand. * Fricai Anglát - death friend * Gala O Wyrda brunhvitr/Abr Berundal vandr-fodhr/Burthro lausblädar eja undir/Eom kona dauthleikr... - Sing O white-browed Fate/Of ill-marked Berundal/Born under oaken leaves/To mortal woman... * Gath sem oro un lam iet - Unite that arrow with my hand. * Gath un reisa du rakr! - Unite and raise the mist! * Gedwëy ignasia - shining palm * Gëuloth du knífr! - Dull the Knife! * Helgrind - The Gates of Death * Jierda theirra kalfis! - Break their calves! * Kvetha Fricai - Greetings, friend. * Letta orya thorna! - Stop those arrows! * Liduen Kvaedhí - Poetic Script * Losna kalfya iet - Release my calves. * Manin! Wyrda! Hugin! - Memory! Fate! Thought! * Moi stenr! - Stone, change! * Nagz reisa! - Blanket, rise! * Osthato Chetowä - the Mourning Sage * Reisa du adurna. - Raise/Lift the water. * Ristvak'baen - Place of Sorrow (baen--used here in Urû'baen, the capital of the Empire--is always pronounced baen and is an expression of great sadness/grief) * Sé mor'ranr ono finna - May you find peace. * Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass! - May your swords stay sharp! * Sé orúm thornessa hávr sharjalví lífs. - May this serpent have life's movement. * skölir nosu fra brisingr! - Shield us from fire! * Skulblaka, eka celöbra ono un malabra ono un onr Shur'tugal né haina. Atra nosu waíse fricai. - Dragon, I honor you and mean you and your Rider no harm. Let us be friends. * Stenr reisa! - Raise stone! * Stydja unin mor'ranr, Hrothgar Könungr. - Rest in peace, King Hrothgar. * Thrysta vindr - Compress the air. * Thrysta deloi - Compress the earth. * Thverr stenr un atra eka hórna! - Traverse stone and let me hear! * Togira Ikonoka - The Cripple Who Is Whole * Tuatha du orothrim - Tempering the fool's wisdom (level in the Riders' training) * Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal. - Upon my word as a rider. * Vinr Älfakyn - Elf Friend * Waíse heill! - Be healed! * Wiol ono. - For you. * Wiol pömnuria ilian. - For my happiness References Category:Magic Category:Languages